All That Remains
by The Character's Death
Summary: "With the enemy's limited success with his interrogation, Heero knew it was only a matter of time before they resorted to more drastic measures." Rated T for good old fashioned blood, violence, and character death. Please read and review, and let me know what you think! Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. *Oneshot/Complete*


Labored breathing came from the dark, dank depths of the cell. A single, bare light bulb hung suspended from the ceiling by a chain. The boy was motionless, head down, feet several inches off the floor as his hands were restrained in shackles bolted from the ceiling. Several feet away stood a man hunched over, hands placed on his knees as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Are you ready to talk, Heero Yuy?" The man asked, finally managing to catch his breath.

"Yeah." The voice came calm and clear. "I want a different interrogator. You hit like a girl." Heero declared, lifting his head to make eye contact with the man in front of him.

The man gritted his teeth as he growled. He approached the boy with his fist clenched and, with all of his strength, slammed his fist into Heero's abdomen. Taking advantage of the close contact Heero spit on the man, a mixture of blood and saliva spattering across the man's face. Enraged, the man backhanded Heero so hard that the force knocked one of his teeth loose. Heero's expression remained eerily placid, despite his body being soiled and bloody.

On his mission to infiltrate an OZ base Heero had been captured. For days he had been subjected to sleep deprivation, starvation, and beatings. With the enemy's limited success with his interrogation, Heero knew it was only a matter of time before they resorted to more drastic measures.

A loud knock on the cell door caused both Heero and the interrogator to turn their heads towards the sound. The interrogator went to the door and opened it, letting in another officer. The officer whispered something in the interrogator's ear, and a wicked grin spread across his face. He nodded once, and the officer disappeared. Heero could hear shouts and protests coming from down the corridor outside the cell. Moments later the officer reappeared, shoving a young girl into the cell. The interrogator snatched her by the wrist before she had a chance to run, as the other officer shut and locked the cell door. The interrogator pulled the girl closer, securing her with his hand at the back of her neck.

"Heero." She cried, her body trembling with fear.

"Relena…" His voice came just above a whisper.

"Now." The interrogator began, squeezing Relena's neck as she yelped. "You will tell me what I want to know." He paused, unholstering his gun to press it against Relena's temple. "Or she will die."

"Heero, don't!" She begged through her tears.

"Relena?" His voice came impassive, though his Persian blue eyes searched hers intently.

Her sobs subsiding, Relena managed to nod imperceptivity. As her gaze burned into Heero, he found strength in their unity. He sighed, closing his eyes, contemplating the gravity of what she was asking of him.

"I refuse." Was his answer as he let his head fall.

Heero simply waited, giving no reaction at all as the gunshot split the silence of the cell. Even though his ears rang, he heard the sound of her body hitting the floor as the interrogator let go of her corpse. The interrogator watched in satisfaction as Heero's body began to tremble. Finally, the boy had broke. After silence had returned to the cell the interrogator began to hear something that seemed to be emanating from the boy. It began low at first, and the interrogator strained to hear. As it grew louder the interrogator became horrified. The boy was…laughing. Heero threw his head back and his body writhed, the manic laughter now filling the cell. The sound abruptly ceased as Heero peered directly at the interrogator, a malicious smile on his face.

"You _really_ shouldn't have done that." Heero said, his voice low and cold.

"And why is that?" The interrogator scoffed, attempting to hide his uneasiness.

"In ending her life, you have assured your death." Heero stated pointedly, the smile fading from his face.

"How exactly did I manage that?" The interrogator asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Because you have effectively eradicated the last part of me that was human." He whispered, and the truth of his words flickered behind his eyes.

And from behind the locked cell door came a bloodcurdling shriek.


End file.
